


Guardare tu secreto

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Revelación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Ella misma lo había dicho, era un desastre. Y ahora el solo podía guardar su secreto, guardar el secreto de la desastrosa chica detrás del antifaz.





	Guardare tu secreto

― Ladybug ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? ― Se animó a preguntar luego de unos segundos.

Ella se encontraba frente a él al borde de un edificio, se suponía que estaba revisando la ubicación que el Teniente Roger les había proporcionado para poder asistirlo, pero ella parecía estar observando a la nada.

Las noches de patrullaje por la ciudad usualmente eran tranquilas, muy pocas veces un Akuma había decidido aparecer durante aquellas horas, por lo cual la única acción que ambos tenían eran maleantes sin algún poder sobrenatural, usualmente las cosas siempre iban a pie de popa.

Pero durante su recorrido por la ciudad del amor se habían encontrado por casualidad al Teniente Roger, quien había llamado la atención de los héroes para explicarles a ambos la situación; Aparentemente dos hombres habían escapado de la estación de policía dejando a los compañeros de este completamente noqueados.

La ubicación era de una vieja bodega en el barrio chino de la ciudad, donde fueron vistos por última vez por civiles. La policía no había interferido aun por ser una zona concurrida, así que la ayuda de los héroes de Paris era requerida.

No era un Akuma, pero el deber de ambos era ayudar.

Aunque él tenía sus dudas, puesto que desde el inicio de la noche había notado algo extraña a Ladybug, como si se encontrara perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tenían un deber en manos, pero era obvio que él se encontraría alerta para poder protegerla por que definitivamente parecía que no pudiese atinar un paso correctamente sin tambalearse.

― Sí, sí, lo siento ― Alcanzó a murmurar, intentando detener un sonoro bostezo que salía de su boca y provocándole que unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos ― No he podido dormir bien, eso es todo, no te preocupes ― Intentó restarle importancia, cerrando su practico yo-yo y observando hacia la pequeña bodega que se encontraba entre dos grandes edificios.

Chat Noir hizo una mueca, disgustado por la poca preocupación que ella le tomaba a su propia seguridad.

― Es algo para que me preocupe, M’lady, no estas completamente concentrada y eso puede hacer que te lastimes, o peor ― Hizo una pausa, suspirando ― Que te lastimen, aunque yo haría todo lo posible para detenerlos, no sabemos si tienen armas, él teniente Roger nos explicó que son personas violentas ― Se acercó a ella, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella ― No me digas que no me preocupe ― Soltó, observándola fijamente.

Ella resopló levemente, sabiendo que su compañero tenía toda la razón y que debía concentrarse un poco e ignorar la pesadez que tenía sobre su cuerpo, después de todo no quería que por ningún motivo él saliera herido por su culpa.

Por qué lo conocía, y sabía que sus palabras eran completamente sinceras, él siempre terminaba defendiéndola para que no saliera herida, lo menos que ella podía hacer era ser cuidadosa y evitar que la situación se prestara para eso.

― Disculpa, Chat, creo que tampoco pienso bien lo que digo ― Se disculpó, llevándose una mano a su cabeza ― Tendré cuidado, lo prometo ―.

Él la observó, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Sí por él fuera, iría solo para que ella no se arriesgara. Pero la conocía, no permitiría que hiciera eso.

― Bien, vamos ― Tomó su bastón de su espalda para poder estirarlo hacia el techo de la bodega, siendo seguido por Ladybug.

[…]

Ambos se detuvieron en el tejado de un edificio departamental, tomando un poco de aire.

― Las cosas salieron bien ¿No crees? ― Dijo Ladybug, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Chat Noir le observaba, expectante.

Las cosas no habían salido tan bien como hubiese querido. Ella había recibido un par de golpes por objetos que ambos malhechores lanzaron hacia ellos, ni ella ni él habían podido reaccionar a tiempo, debía admitir que él tampoco había estado durmiendo correctamente las últimas noches por los exámenes finales del instituto, agregando las escapadas nocturnas que solían durar un poco más de las dos de la mañana. Y todo eso le ocasionaba una gran angustia.

¿Y si eso llegaba a pasar mientras ambos combatían un Akuma? Sí, aquellos hombres eran un tanto peligrosos, pero no tanto como los vengativos seres que Hawkmoth creaba con la energía negativa de las personas, no quería pensar mucho en lo que pudiese pasar.

Ladybug al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna de su compañero, rascó levemente nerviosa su cabeza, intentando encontrar palabras que pudieran hacerlo sentir mejor, era obvio que se sentía culpable. Pero la única persona culpable era ella.

Había tenido muchos trabajos atrasados que terminar, más las tareas y los exámenes finales le comenzaban a agobiar. Añadiendo varios pedidos que sus compañeras habían hecho con ella para la noche de brujas y las noches de patrulla, estaba exhausta.

― Creo que me iré yendo, buenas noches Chat ― Alcanzó a decir, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos y que sus piernas encontraran la fuerza para continuar su trayecto, no es como si fuese a usarlas, terminaría llegando a casa balanceándose entre los edificios, pero necesitaba todo su cuerpo despierto para ello.

Pero algo la detuvo, Chat Noir había tomado su muñeca de manera delicada, intentando no lastimarla por ningún motivo, como si fuese una bella muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier movimiento brusco la podría romper.

Y en realidad, así se sentía en aquellos instantes.

― No te dejaré ir así, apenas pudiste llegar hasta aquí sin quedarte dormida durante el trayecto ― Explicó, señalándole el suelo mientras él se sentaba, trayéndola hacia él de manera suave e indicándole que se sentara a un lado suyo.

Él se recargó contra un pequeño muro a la par que ella se sentaba a su lado, dando un gran bostezo nuevamente.

― Entonces ¿Quieres que duerma aquí? ― Preguntó mientras tallaba sus ojos para permanecer despierta.

Él bostezó levemente como acto reflejo de ver a su compañera hacerlo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

― No, simplemente quiero que tomes una pequeña siesta, así tienes un poco de energía para llegar a tu hogar ― Le sonrió de manera amable, sintiendo como ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro ― Dudo que quieras que yo te lleve ¿Verdad? ― Finalizó mientras una pequeña risa salía de sus labios.

Ladybug hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

― Soy un desastre ― Admitió ella ― Debo poner un orden en mi vida junto con mis responsabilidades de heroína ― Lo último fue más un comentario para ella misma que para él.

Entonces, cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de ella sobre él, supo que había quedado dormida.

Pasó con lentitud un mechón suelto tras su oreja, descubriendo levemente su rostro.

Estaba de acuerdo con sus últimas palabras, sí, podía decir que todo su horario era justo y necesario y todo gracias a Nathalie, pero unas horas de sueño extra no le vendrían para nada mal.

Un pequeño e insistente sonido comenzó a retumbar en su oreja logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos y encendiendo todas sus alarmas.

Era la alarma de los pendientes de Ladybug, avisando que su transformación acabaría.

Debía admitir que ella sí tenía razón, en parte era un desastre andando y parecía que la mala suerte se enfrascaba en seguirla a todos lados mientras él se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo cuando él se encontraba con ella solo cosas grandiosas le pasaban.

Y, desastre o no, era de la chica de quien se había enamorado, con o sin el antifaz.

Escuchó el último sonido de la alarma y supo que era hora de voltear a ver hacia otro lado, pero en cuanto se encontraba por hacerlo lentamente la transformación de la heroína iba acabando.

Dejándolo prendando de la hermosa visión que tenia de ella.

Su máscara desaparecía con un leve brillo con toques de un delicado tono de rosa y entonces pudo apreciar el rostro de ella sin nada que le cubriera, notando como una pequeña cordillera de pecas iba desde el puente de su nariz hasta sus mejillas.

Y entonces, como si fuese un golpe en su mente pudo reconocerla, era Marinette.

Un leve suspiró salió de los labios de ella, quien aún seguía completamente dormida. Él tragó saliva al escudriñar nuevamente su rostro, mientras que el suyo adquiría tonalidades que nunca imagino tener.

― ¿Todo este tiempo? ― Se dijo a sí mismo a la par que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ahora entendía el cansancio de ella, sabia cuanto se había estado esforzando para subir sus notas y estar al corriente con las clases a pesar de sus constantes ausencias, agregando el hecho de que se encontraba completamente atareada por la entrega de diversos trajes para la noche de brujas.

Recordó las veces que había logrado interactuar con ella, desde él proyecto de la escuela que Nino dirigía como todo un Spielberg hasta su último encuentro cercano, la fiesta de Chloé en la cual ambos habían bailado juntos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al recordar aquello, en definitiva era un gato con suerte cuando ella se encontraba cerca.

― No te preocupes, Marinette ― Murmuró, ahora dirigiéndose a ella mientras acariciaba con una mano de manera suave su rostro ― Guardaré tu secreto ― Decretó, quizás le molestaría que él se hubiese enterado de aquella forma, pero si lo veía desde su perspectiva aquello no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos.

La suerte había jugado a su favor, eso no lo podía negar.

Mientras tanto, Tikki se encontraba oculta tras el cuerpo de su portadora, hubiese querido que las cosas salieran de otro modo pero el destino aparentemente quería que aquello simplemente sucediera.

Dejaría disfrutar a Chat Noir un poco su pequeño descubrimiento, después hablaría con él.

Se sentía feliz de que Chat Noir tuviese unos sentimientos tan puros como los que le profesaba a Marinette, haciéndola sentir de igual manera tranquila.

Porque sí, sabía que él guardaría él secreto de ella.


End file.
